S8ter boi you belong with me
by katkatelover
Summary: This is a story about Jason Grace and Piper McLean. It's based on S8ter boi by Avirl Lavigne and You belong with me Taylor Swift. The story starts in Primary. ! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JAKSON!
1. Chapter 1: The beggining

Intro to me well duh!

I am Piper McLean I'm one of the many popular girls in my year. In my whole year we have like 100 people. And we're just a massive primary school. I'm now in year five so I'll be leaving next year and not to worry anyways I'll be in a bigger school with all of my old friends so we can rule the corridors again. I know this is going to be so much fun. One thing that will be so cool is that there is this really annoying kid called Jason in my class. He's a bit of a skater boy.

He lives on the same road as me. God he really gets on my nerves and he will not stop annoying me. I mean come on. We're in year five now we'd be in year six next year. Our last year together! YES! I finally get rid of him. Anyways I should stop thinking about him and mention my friends. We're kind of like the mean girls but we if they did another movie similar we would be called the nice girls. As we are nice to like everyone. Unlike Drew. Who is this totally mean self-obsessed girl. Who is mega rich! I mean rich. Yes filthy rich and a spoiled little brat. She thinks she's so perfect and she literally is one of those mean girls. Anyways, my best friends are called Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. We're liked by nearly everyone in the school. The forms that are on my side of the school love me and hate Drew. The other side of the school hate me and love Drew. Anyways I better get moving as mum is picking me up soon for ballet.

That's nice finally finished ballet and now it's time for my normal cycle to a park. Hey, its hard to stay healthy when all you like to eat is junk food. Anyways this is actually really fun. Oh, great fun ruined there's Jason on his skate board again. Doesn't that blond get that he's annoying. Cause I don't think He actually does for some reason. Anyways its nice to talk to him when my friends aren't around. So I think I'll tie my bike up and walk over to him.

"Jason" I called

"Oh, hey Piper" he called back to me

"You still practicing on that board" I teased him

"yeah. Can't wait for the competition next week. It's gonna be so darn epic" He replied

"Did, you hear the school is doing a talent show in a couple of weeks" I asked

"Yeah. I'm going to audition with my band" he said

"What band" I asked

"Pipes how long have you known me?" He asked

"A few years" I said

"Well you don't really listen to me. But I started this band in like year three, with Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and Frank Zhang" He said

"Wow so all your best buds in a band must be fun then" I said

"Yeah, it is fun I guess"

"You know it will be aired on the schools internet channel right. So even those who didn't get tickets can still see it. As we both know it's better in person"

"Yeah it is so much better in person I mean it's a totally different sound and everything"

"That's what I like about things like that Jason"

"Oh, man its nearly sunset I've got to get going Piper"

"Same here. My parents want me back by sunset or else I'm not aloud out for like a month then how am I going to go to the talent show"

"Let's head home together I mean I'm only saying that cause we live in the same area"

"See ya later boy"

So now my heart is a flutter and I have no Idea why. Anyways school tomorrow so goodnight for now diary.

Day 2

"You spoke to him yesterday" said Annabeth

"Yeah, why there isn't much harm done in speaking right" I said

"But he gets into trouble with the teachers" said Hazel

"And that's only been like what ten times this year" I said

"Ok, What about his clothing now that's bad taste" said Rachel

"Clothes don't have to say everything about you Rach" I said

"In some cases they do" said Annabeth

"Guys it's not like I have a crush on him" I said just as Jason walked past and I think I saw a look of jealousy

"Speak of the devil" said Annabeth

"Hey, Jasper is it why don't you stay away" said Rachel

"I only wanted to speak to Piper but it seems like I can't" he said

"OMG Can't you leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't like you" said Hazel

"I don't really care about that and also it depends in what way you mean it" he said with a cheeky grin. "Oh and Rachel the name is Jason, not Jasper ok"

"Can you please scram" said Annabeth

"Fine I'll go now then" and with that he left

"Guys why do you have to be so mean to him" I asked

"It's because he's not good enough for you maybe Luke is" said Rachel

"Mm, maybe you guys are right I am well out of his league" I said

The truth was I lied about that and I have no idea how I feel about him. I mean I like him but in what way now. I'm not really sure. Maybe I'll find out soon. Oh well. That's a story for another day.

Annabeth's point of view

Next day morning registration

"Ugh, look girls it's Jason" I said

"You mean the loser that Piper sometimes hangs around with after school" said Hazel

"Look, girls whatever your problem is with me it's got nothing to do with Piper" said Jason

"I think it actually does" said Rachel

"Even though we're nicer to you when Piper is here doesn't mean we hate you less" said Annabeth

"OK, wise chicken whatever you say" said Jason

"Wise chicken that's nothing compared to air head. Besides even if she had a crush on you your well out of her league she likes Luke Castellan. The supper cute guy every girl is like crushing on" said Annabeth

"Nice one Annabeth" said Hazel

"You got him well good" said Rachel

Piper's point of view

Well school today was ok. I wonder why Jason didn't speak to me. I mean I thought we we're friends and all but this seems a bit abnormal to me. Anyways I'm going to the park now so hopefully I'd see him there.

"Piper!" shouted Jason

"Jason!" I shouted back

"You've got some explaining to do" said Jason

"I'm confused" I replied

"Your friends why are they always so mean to me?" he asked

"I don't know. I don't have a problem with you. Your fun to hang out with" I said

"Just hanging out" he said

"Yeah we're friends aren't we" I said

"Sometimes I wish we were more than friends" he whispered and he probably didn't want me to hear it but I did.

"Jace, why don't you come round. As you only live next door to me" I offered

"I'm only staying till sunset"

"That's fine by me"

Now we're back at my house and my head is swimming. Luckily he thinks this is a English book otherwise I may be a goner if he found out that I'm writing in my diary. But maybe if I do like Jason and I'm not sure about how he feels about me maybe I could date Luke and see how Jason reacts. I mean I'm not using Luke because I do have a crush on him. Maybe not as big of a crush as I have on Jason but yeah. But maybe next year I'll not date anyone. And I'll see where it goes with me and Jason.

"So Piper do you know why your friends are mean to me?" Jason asked me

"I don't have a clue. Maybe because they just don't like you. But I don't see their problem with you. I mean you are sweet at heart. And your not in as much trouble anymore which means the bad boy has gone soft" I said

"You thought I was a bad boy" Jason asked with a slight just about notice able blush

"I did but now it's changed so yeah" I said. "Also Jace it's like a minute to sunset so um if you don't want a punishment for being out past curfew you better get going"

"Thanks Piper you're a good friend" Jason said before opening the door

"See ya later boy" I said.

After he left the house seemed so dull. My mum was at work and my dad was out somewhere filming so it was just me. At home until 1:00 am. So I decided to cook some chicken and chips and then watch some TV in my room and then go to sleep a good plan.


	2. Chapter 2: the tallent show part 1

Two months later

So I'm at home alone and bored. So I've been on my laptop watching Pokémon and winx club and W.I.T.C.H. I've finished the whole winx series and I've just started W.I.T.C.H when I suddenly got a text on my phone from Jason.

_Jason: Hey, Piper are you watching the school's channel _

_Me: No, Why what's on? That's suddenly not educational_

_Jason: The talent show acts_

_Me: No, way I swear it's like a month away _

_Jason: That was last month _

_Me: No it's this month it's a month away :)_

_Jason: LOL ;)_

_Me: You're something else. Anyways I'm tuning in now_

_Jason: Good cause you were about to miss the good part_

_Me: What's that?_

_Jason: Me_

_Me: You made it ok I'll just watch the clip of you audition K :)_

_Jason: Cool see ya TMO bestie_

Wow Jason is so good on vocals. He looks so cool as well. I mean amazingly hot. Now I've probably got no chance. But then there is Luke. Maybe I'll date him to win Jason. And leave Luke with what he deserves a broken heart. As he has gone out with 18 girls and dumped them. And left them crying. I'm gonna call the others.

"Hey, Piper" Said a cheery Annabeth

"Hey, Annabeth" I say. "Did you watch the schools show online?"

"Yeah. I was wrong about Jason. But you're not having him" said Annabeth

"Why?" I asked

"Cause his mine. No way am I kidding Piper" said Annabeth

"Don't do that please. Annabeth. I'm begging you" I begged

"Fine I will not. But you need to take your chance. Date him" said Annabeth

"I need to get the others advice speak later. I promise" I said

"Ok then by Piper" said Annabeth and then the call ended

So I called Hazel.

"Hey, Hazel it's me Piper" I said when she picked up

"Piper did you see the schools show online" Asked Hazel

"Yeah I did" I said

"Did you see Jason? He looked pretty hot" said Hazel

"Yeah. I saw him. In fact he's the one who told me about it" I said

"Wow, I thought he didn't have your number" Hazel said

"I gave it to him a month ago when the auditions were starting" I said

"You don't mind if I date him do you" Hazel asked

"I would mind and you're my best friend" I said.

"Hey, don't get that perfect brown hair of yours knotted" said Hazel

"Don't worry I brush it every day" I said

"Sorry Piper, dad calling me, Nico and Bianca to lunch bye" She said then she hung up.

There was only one person for me to call now and that was Rachel. Oh, well here goes nothing. Hang on Rachel's calling me.

"Hi, Piper" Rachel said when I picked up

"Hey, Rach. I was just about to call you" I said

"Did you see Percy and Jason's band" Rachel asked me

"Yeah, I did they were amazing and Jason. Jason" I replied

"Piper stop daydreaming. I know you like him but not on the phone. Hey, if you date Jason can you try and talk to Percy for me and tell him how amazing I am" Asked Rachel

"Yeah. I'll try" I said.

"Cool. Also I and the others went talent show ticket shopping and we brought a ticket for you" said Rachel

"Aww, thanks but you didn't need to do that for me"

"We did. Well the others did as they felt bad about having a crush on Jason"

"Thanks for telling me that."

"Wait, Piper forget I said that please and don't tell Jason. Also gotta go and do my extra studying. By Piper"

"Bye Rachel" I said and then the call ended and then my phone vibrated. And Jason texted me.

_Jason: Hey Piper as I made the talent show can I come over. xD_

_Me: Sure, bring popcorn cause I was about to watch a movie _

_Jason: Popped or un-popped_

_Me: un-popped thx_

_Jason: Cool, but I really wanted to talk to you about something. _

_Me: Like what? _

_Jason: I'll tell you now_

Just as I received that text there was a knock on the door. And it was Jason.

"Hey, Jason so what did you want to tell me" I asked

"That you're my best friend above all of the guys"

That was it. That was the big thing he had to tell me. I mean come on I already knew that duh. Guys are like so stupid sometimes. Like really stupid. Anyways I have no idea what movie we should watch.

"So, what movie do you want to watch Jase?"

"Maybe all stars or something" He said. "But I wanted to tell you this before I told the guys. I think I'm falling for Drew"

WHAT THE HELL DREW. I think he's lost it. I mean come on Drew of all people. Why couldn't it be one of my friends? Maybe he's not annoying maybe it's because I love him. But I love Luke don't I. I mean I'm now dating Luke so that maybe why. Does life have to be this hard all the time why can't it just be simple for once? This can't be my actual life can it? I mean really it can't.

"You, like Drew. Then you like Drew they probably will not kill you over liking her" I said and silently "I hope"

"I knew you would understand" he said and gave me a hug and my heart was racing so fast I felt like I was just about to die.

All stars has finished and my parents said yesterday they will be gone for three days so I should ask Jason if he wants to stay over. But then he has his sister Thalia Grace to look after him. Maybe I should ask.

"Jason"

"Yes Piper"

"Do you want to stay over as my parents are back in two days?" I asked

"I'll ask Thalia as my parents are on a work vacation" He said

So he got out his super fab phone and texted Thalia.

"Thalia said I could stay over as long as we are in separate rooms" He said

"So she said yes"

"Yep she did"

"I'll take you to your room also my parents keep a lot of stuff for our guests in spare rooms like pyjamas of all sizes and age groups"

"Thanks Piper"

"You hungry. I've got pasta"

"Yeah I am hungry"

"Piper, how are you and Luke going" Jason asked whilst we were eating

"We're going ok" I said

"That ok didn't sound too sure" Jason said

"I know it didn't but we're fine"

"Did you guys kiss yet?" Jason asked

"No we haven't, what's it to you?"

"I'm just wondering"

This conversation has just got awkward I mean why he would ask me that question anyways. It's so dumb. So stupid. At least we're friends. If we weren't he wouldn't be here. I know maybe talk about his band.

"So, after you ask me about my romantic life how's your band life?" I asked

"We'll its going well. I now have every girl at school chasing after me. Except my only female friend. Even your friends are being nice to me. So life's good thanks for the talent show"

"Well at least your life is perfect" I said.

"Your life is way better than mine. You've got a boyfriend before I got a girlfriend. And If I ever get a girlfriend that is."

"You will someday maybe not now maybe later on in life you will"

"You always make me feel happy you know that pips"

"Yeah I Know that. I'm not stupid"

About three weeks later

"Girls do I look ok" I asked as Hazel put my hair into a donut. My purple and pink dress swayed with my every movement. Annabeth was wearing a blue dress that made her grey eyes shine. And the blue complemented her blond hair. Hazel was wearing a gold dress witch made her look like she'd just exited a beauty pageant. Rachel was wearing a sea green dress with fake diamonds in her fuzzy red locks. We looked fab. I was going to ask Jason out tonight. As Luke and me are on a bit of a brake up.

"Thanks girls for buying me a ticket to see Jason's band" I said

"Eh, don't mention it" said Rachel

"And by the way Piper you look stunning" said Hazel

"Mainly the hair. Good job haze" said Annabeth

"At least she's bound to catch Jason's eye looking like this" said Hazel

"I hope so to for her sake" said Annabeth

"She better look better than Drew" said Rachel

At the end of Jason's band's song

Jason's point of view

"Thank you everyone" I said to the audience

"Dude, we did well" said Frank when we were back stage

"I know we did" said Jason

"Who knew we would sound so awesome" said Percy

"I did" said Jason. "And we rocked the stage. In fact I think we've got this in the bag"

"This band was a good idea Jase. I'll have ladies calling me in no time" said Leo

"Leo, Get over yourself" said Frank

"But we we're epic" said a protesting Leo

"We did this band for ourselves not for our romantic life"

"Guys why don't you go and find Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Rachel" said Jason. "It's only cause I need to call my sister"

"Alright guys move in on the girls" said Percy and then they all went to find the girls

I knew it was a lie and I use my sister to cover up for me talking to Drew. As I'm kinda dating her but it's not official and it seems like Piper isn't interested with me so I may as well try and make it official with Drew. And Leo said girls will be calling after me. So maybe Piper will one day join that crowd. I'm gonna text Drew now.

_Me: Hey Drew can ya meet me back stage_

_Drew: Sure thing babe_

_Me: I'll soon then _

_Drew: Love you xxxx_

"Jason you asked to see me" Drew said

"Yeah, I did" I said "I wanted to say that this thing between us I want to make it official like out with it"

"I was going to bring this up on our nineteenth date" said Drew. "And Yes I want to make it official too"

Just then Drew kissed me. And it was like my world turned upside down. I felt bad. About it. I just missed my chance with Piper somehow. That kiss didn't seem right to me. But it was still my first kiss.

Piper's point of view

I was looking for Jason. The other guys said he's making a call to his sister back stage in their dressing room. But when I reached it the door was half open and I saw Drew and Jason kissing. I feel so sad, alone, unwanted right now. I'm just going back to my friends and I'm just going to tell them that I'm going home. I can't stop thinking about how I said that I used to say "See ya later boy". I'm just a person from his past now. She remembers what he said about three months ago. "Sometimes I wish we were more than friends" those words will always mean so much to me. I'll never forget that he said that. I think I have a crush on Jason but I'm not sure. But if I didn't then I wouldn't feel this way would I.

"Annabeth, Hazel and Rachel I need to talk to you privately please" I said

"What's up Piper" said Rachel. "You look sad"

"You were so happy before you went to find Jason" Said Hazel

"He kissed Drew. He kissed her. And I saw what I saw. I had too many chances I didn't use them I should of used them." I said. "Now it's too late he's with her"

"Maybe you saw it wrong" said Annabeth

"I saw them kiss" I said crying

"Are you sure you saw them kiss?" said Rachel

"I'm sure" I said

"Why don't we go and have a look" said Hazel

"Maybe we should go back out there" I said

"Yeah, that's the sprit don't let her bring you down. Dampen your life" said a trying to be cheerful Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3: the tallent show part 2

So I'm now out and trying to live it up so maybe I'll find Jason and speak to him. I mean maybe he can explain what I saw. I hope he will. Because I'd hate to of gone into over drive about a little hug. Oh, well. I know maybe I'll text him

_Me: Jason where are you I need to talk to you_

That's odd he often replies straight away. Maybe I'll call him.

"Hey, Jason. Its me Piper I need to talk to you ASP. Please talk to me"

I had to leave a voice mail. That's so unlike him. He usually picks up by the fourth tone. This is so not like him anyways they're announcing the winner so I better run to my seat.

"And the winner is we are the half-bloods" said the head judge

"Thank you all who voted for us" said Jason. "This song we're about to play is owed to my best friend Piper. Because no one can replace her"

I blushed at that comment. The lyrics _I should have told you how I really feel sooner. But I couldn't risk it. I was hoping to have you with my by now. Sadly you've found yourself a boyfriend. _He was telling me how he felt through a song but at the end of it he said "I want to ask Drew to come up on stage."

This was it my final moment knowing I'd only just be a friend and nothing more. And for my friends to see that I was right. I never really liked Luke. He was nice and all but he didn't replace the space in my heart for Jason. Nothing would so now I'm just alone. I'd wished he'd see that I wanted him sooner. I wish I kissed him when he hugged me but now it's time to face the facts and that is I'll never have him with me. Again. Drew will take him away from me. We'd be nothing more than that.

"Me and Drew here were going on dates the last few weeks and now we've decided to make it official and me and Drew are now a …" said Jason

"Official item" said Drew and then they leaned in and kissed. That was why Jason didn't talk to me. It was because he was with her. So now when he knocks on the door or texts me I will not reply to him. I'll treat him how he treated me. And I tried to make him jealous it just didn't work out how I planned it. So I'll text him later. And admit the truth to him. He may never speak to me again. But at least he knows how I feel.

Two hours later.

We got to see all of the other acts on the projector at school. I'm only here at like nine because I'm giving Jason a lift home from school. So as it's late I'm going to his dressing room.

Well now is the perfect time to text him that I love him. So I texted. And I heard his phone in the room buzz with the sound it makes when I text. Then Drew read it

"Jason, I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this right now. But I love you. I really love you. I only dated Luke so I could make you jelly. I'm sorry I don't want you to choose between us. So that's why I'm just gonna stay as your friend" Drew read.

Then the door to the dressing room opened and Drew said "Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well though luck that boys mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how this story ends. I see more to him than meets the eye. I see the man he could grow up to be. I see the soul that is inside"

"You don't know anything about him " I said

"I know your too late and it's a shame where going to the same secondary school. Me, You and Jason. Maybe you'd try and win him back. But there and here you are forever a nobody. Trash girl"

Then Jason called her

"I'll be backstage Jason and don't worry Piper already left. I'll meet you at the music department to record the song about a girl you used to know" said Drew talking to Jason.

My head swam. I felt like crying my eyes out. It was as if Drew had cursed me. I bet she even recorded that whole thing. And deleted the text I sent to Jason. He'll never know how I feel but that's a good thing I think it is anyways. My life is over. I'm only in year five. I've got a few more years with Drew and Jason at least my girls are going to the same school. SO I'd hopefully be fine by then.

This is Piper McLean and I was once popular. And I had fifty people trusting me. I am now and forever a nobody. Jason and I no longer speak to each other. He never heard what Drew said to me. He never will. And maybe it's best for the both of us. In life there is no such thing as a happy ending. So even though you think there is. Reality knows better. And now I'm gonna change my whole look for secondary. Just to fit in with the nobody status. Drew gave me today. My life is over.


	4. Chapter 4: Five years later

So I'm a nobody. Thanks to Drew. My life is well in the gutter. Massive thanks to Drew. I and Jason now talk through note pads. I'm now best friends with Leo oddly enough. Only Annabeth, Rachel and Hazel only know that I have a crush on Jason. I also have managed to obtain two new friends called Calypso and Reyna. They're supper nice and funny.

I've also found out that Annabeth likes Percy and so does Rachel. That's gonna cause a dilemma.. Hazel likes Frank. Reyna also likes Jason (same problem as last time I'm gonna die). Calypso likes Leo. So everyone has a shot with a guy now but me. At least drew has Luke now. But knowing Drew she dates a guy for a while then she ditches him. Sadly that's Drew.

My hair is now cut short in random places. My clothing ideal has changed a lot. I mean a lot. Drew mainly try's to pick a fight with me. Well when I say picks a fight I mean an argument. She thinks she's so much better than me because she's a cheerleader and I'm on the bleachers. My sense of style has changed as I wear tee-shirts and sneakers. Drew now wears short skirts and high heels. Her skin is covered in make-up and it doesn't look good. It makes her dark tanned skin look like a plastic face gross.

"PIPER! PIPER!" said a noisy Annabeth

"Yeah" I said

"Why are you so distracted right now?" asked Annabeth

"I dunno" I said

"Where you thinking about Jason?" Annabeth asked

"I actually was thinking about five years ago" I replied

"Let me guess" said Annabeth. "Was it about Drew and Jason or how many chances you had to be with him"

"I was mainly thinking about Drew. Like how she made me a nobody. I totally hate her I kind of always will. I mean she did me a favour in some ways and in other ways she didn't"

"uh huh, and you want me to believe that"

"Well it is the truth so you should believe me"

"Yeah but you were still thinking of Jason though"

"Annabeth please it's getting annoying anyways we need to go and join the others"

"Oh, yeah we better get going and stop daydreamin' about Jason Grace"

I to stop daydreaming of Jason was a massive thing to ask from me. At least when we are at home I can note pad him. Well he note pads me.

Rachel's point of view

"We need to keep this story away from Piper" said Hazel holding up the school newspaper.

"I know we do. And here she comes and she looks strangely tired so maybe if she takes a nap we could tell Annabeth" I said

"Yeah but Annabeth may tell her" said Hazel

"But Piper is her best friend so she'd do anything to protect her and we would too" I replied

"I know we would but to protect our friend we will need to stop Jason from telling her that. But we don't want her to assume that we're trying to steal him from her. But she can't know anything Haze you up for it?"

"I'm up for it"

Pipers point of view

For some reason my friends are up to something. Mainly Rach and Haze are scheming something. I don't know what but I'll soon find out. Hopefully it's got nothing to do with my sweet sixteenth birthday. If I knew what they are planning I could easily go for it.

"Hey Piper" said Rachel

"Hey Rachel and Hazel" I said

"Hey Piper" said Hazel. "Hey Annabeth"

"At least some body notices that I'm not invisible" said Annabeth checking her hands. "Yep still here"

"Oh hey Annabeth" said Rachel

"So what's the latest news on the gossip column then" I asked

"Oh, not much just lame things about those ultra-mean teachers and what the head teacher is doing in his romantic life which may be the highlight for some people but for us it's the trash light" said Rachel

"Hey Calypso and Reyna" said Hazel as they entered our group

"So you've got something to tell all of us" said Calypso

"Oh yeah I was gonna wait a while but a Monday is a good day to announce that on Friday we're all going on a beach get away and we're staying at my families sea front villa" Said Hazel

"OMG Hazel that is on real short notice I have only four days to find something nice to wear" said Annabeth

"Annabeth you'll be fine" I said

"I'm not so sure about that" said Annabeth then everyone started laughing and Drew came up to us. Her and her plastic face mask. Ew.

"Better celebrate while you can Piper" said Drew. "Because your going down. I mean that is you'd be the same as the last time when I started dating Jason. All alone. Nothing to help you out. Aww. Poor little Piper"

And with that she left. Annabeth, Hazel and Rachel all had the same face as they knew what a tragedy had landed again. This was my life. She's not going to have a second round of destroying it . After all the last time was four years ago.


	5. Chapter 5: The weekend part 1

**Hello People, I hope your enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I though I should just say that for the area where it comes to the beach can you imagine the medertrainian sea. other wise this story may not make much sense to you. -Kat. I also do not own Percy JAckson**

* * *

Drew, what game does she think she's playing? I mean she's something else. I'd rather have Jason in the arms of Reyna instead of me and Drew. It's so annoying. I can't go on. My life is over like it was five years ago. I need to think of payback and fast. Oh, Jason's at the window now where is that notebook.

Jason: Did you hear what the schools gossip column said?

Me: I did

Jason: Do you think it's true

Me: I don't know maybe you shouldn't try to find out

Jason: Why?

He did his sad and confused face

Me: I don't know maybe because of what happened last time when you broke up

I do really hate recalling that memory he kept crying for days and days on end. And then because I was trying to help him get over her Luke broke up with me. I wonder what happened to Luke after Drew. Maybe his I-have-no-heart reputation is gone or is it still there.

Jason: I wasn't ready for that

Me: Really?

I did my cocked eyebrow.

Jason: I swear I wasn't expecting that

Me: Oh, come on it was like totally obvious I mean she dates every guy for a month or so then a broken heart comes next and by then she's moved on. You know the drill

Jason: I suppose that was coming

Me: Now you see my point

I did my your-so-stupid-what-the-hell-where-you-thinking face

Jason: Why are you doing your your-so-stupid-what-the-hell-where-you-thinking face?

Me: No reason

Jason: uh huh really I don't totally believe that

Me: You have to

Jason: Do you think I should ask Drew out?

Me: What do you want me to say?

Jason: I don't know your truly honest answer

Me: Ok then I don't think you should date her

Jason: But why?

Me: I already said why

Jason: They say people change their minds and they don't

Me: I just don't want you to get hurt again

Jason: I'll be fine this time

Me: Are you sure about that

Jason: Yes I'm sure

Me: got to go Annabeth is calling

And then I closed my curtain and picked up my phone and answered the call

"Hey Annabeth" I said

"Hey Piper" She said

"So why did you call?"

"I was just wondering if we could set up a shopping trip to buy some new clothes to wear on the sea side get away"

"Yeah. I need a new bikini and summer stuff"

"I hoped you'd say that"

"So what day?"

"I'm buzzy tomorrow"

"Ok how about Wednesday"

"Nope buzzy then I've got the maths club"

"Thursday?"

"That sounds good but where"

"I don't know Westfield, Galleria"

"I like the sound of Westfield lots of shops and everywhere is really nice and then the pretzel area. Now those free samples are nice"

"I know they're nice see ya at school tomorrow Annabeth"

"Wait, one sec. How are you and Jason right now?"

"Well he asked me if he should date Drew again. Then I tell him about five years ago and he's like why? I say as many reasons as I can and if he really liked me then he would see now that I like him still"

"Piper don't put your hopes down. You've always got a chance. And maybe if we were nicer to him in the start you may be with him now. So maybe it's our fault. He may never cross you because of us. But he's a popular Jock. He'll eventually see sense"

"Yeah your right. Any ways I better go to dinner. My parents said they had something to tell me. I wonder if it's about my sweet sixteenth birthday or that they finally adopt a child to be my little sister or brother"

"If it's one of those then lucky you. You may even get the house to yourself or have a younger brother and sister one sec" she said and her voice sounded a bit further away. "You know you can fix the toy truck yourself. I showed you how". And then her voice came back "Sorry about that. Little brothers breaking things. It's so annoying"

"I bet. That's why I don't often go round to your house and your so relieved when you get here"

"Yep those annoying brothers of mine are why"

"Any ways I've got to get going see ya at school tomorrow"

"Yeah see ya"

And then the phone line went dead and I went downstairs to dinner.

"Hello Piper" said my mum Anastasia

"Piper we want to tell you that we have managed to adopt a child and her name is Daniella" said my dad called Tristin

"Really! When can I meet her?" I asked excitedly

"Now" said my mum

And in walked Daniella.

"Hi Piper" said Daniella

"Hi Daniella how old are you?" I asked

"I'm twelve" she said. "And I'm going to your school next year"

"Really so I'll have to look out for you and help you. Wow that's gonna be fun" I said

"Where is my room?" she asked

"I'll take you to your room. It's a plain white at the moment but you can paint it however you want" I said

"Wow, I'm going to paint it Blue with a rainbow on one wall and one the wall opposite green with flowers" she said

"That sounds exotic" said my Mum

"It's going to cost a lot though" said my dad

"Yeah but we don't need to hire painters as we have each other" I said

"I even get to paint my own room" said Daniella

"Yes you do now follow me" I said

I can't wait to tell the girls at school that I've got a adopted sister. But the first people I'll tell will be Leo, Jason and Annabeth. Hey, I don't usually speak about Leo much so I should basically do a over view of him. Well one he's annoying. He calls me beauty queen. He calls Jason super man and I have no idea why maybe it's because Jason sometimes thinks he is or Jason's favourite super hero is superman.

Thursday after school shopping trip

"So Piper what do you think of this bikini?" asked Annabeth

"It looks nice but wouldn't a baby blue look better. I mean the pink is nice and all but it doesn't express you ya know" I replied

"Hmm. I get what you're saying. Maybe a baby blue. Green-blue, sea blue or sea green will look good" she said

"Does this suit me?" I asked as I came out wearing a pink bikini and a pale blue sarong and some sunglasses

"That look is crazy. But you do crazy and you know who doesn't"  
"Who?"

"Drew. Doesn't do crazy she does normal"

"Yeah, but her normal means looking like a Barbie doll"

"That is true her normal is a Barbie doll"

"I mean way too much pink she's like all the mean girls from both mean girls movies combined. Sometimes she's dumb other times she thinks she's real cleaver and sometimes she is way too worried about her weight"

"Anyways we've found bikinis now it's time to find a beach cutie outfit"

"Yeah, I'm thinking crop tops and shorts. What do you think of that idea?"

"For you yes for me no"

"Of course I meant for me for you a long maxi dress which sways with your every move"

"That does sound nice but what colour we know what kind of dress we don't know the pattern or the colour yet"  
"Yeah I know but we can look around and find nice stuff and find a way to look really glamorous"

"We always do don't we"

"Oh, yeah we always have and always will. After all being your self is the best thing ever"

Friday after school on the way to the luxury villa

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, bye Daniella" I said as I left the house to join my friends in the hire mini bus as we need a lot of room for our bags and inflatables.

"Bye Piper be good and behave yourself" said my Dad

"See ya when you get back sis" said Daniella. "Oh and bring me a stick of rock as well"

"Sure thing and Dad I will be good and I'll behave I'm with my best friends" I said

"Be careful of the sharks and don't start falling for the tanned guys with blond hair they are bad news" said my mum

"Dating advice mum this is a weekend long trip not a massive journey to Hawaii or Barbados or Spain or Italy" I said. "Love you all bye see ya Sunday"

In the mini bus

"We're gonna have so much fun" said Rachel in her baby blue tennis dress and her red hair tied up

"I know right" said Annabeth wearing jean shorts and a sleeveless top and her blond hair down half covering her grey eyes

"How's Daniella?" asked Reyna with her dark hair platted into its usual plait to the side and her top complements her olive skin

"Daniella she's fine, she's going to start painting her w=room while I'm with you guys and while I'm with you she's got my room all to herself" I said

"She's one lucky kid" said Hazel. Wearing a purple to with a pair of jeans and her curly hair down

"Hazel what's the plan for the weekend then?" asked Calypso

"Well we're going to go on a luxury boat ride, and then we're going to dock at a hotel with a restaurant that my family booked for us yesterday" said Hazel

"That sounds cool" I said

"I know it does" said Calypso

At The villa

Most of the journey to the Villa was kinda boring but it was fun and anyways I'm now in my room. Well me and Annabeth's shared room. It's really nice and cosy. The beds are a plain white but they look quite grand. Reyna and Calypso share a room. Rachel and Hazel share a room. And the room I'm in has a view of the beach. Which looks nice and amazing and well stuff like that to be honest with you.

"Do you think the boys may come to the beach tomorrow?" asked Annabeth

"I doubt it" I said

"Hey, just a pre-warning Drew comes to this beach quite often and so you know stay on your guard" said Annabeth

"I Know I need to and thanks for the heads-up"

"No problem and those pyjamas are to die for where did you get them?"

"Oh, these I've had these for like what three or two years but I hardly ever wear them and your nigh dress looks nice"

"Really?"

"Yeah I love the pastel purple"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's really nice you know"

"Lights out gals" said Hazel when she knocked on our door

"See ya tomorrow Hazel" I said

"Good night Hazel goodnight Piper" said Annabeth and then turned off her light

Saturday morning

"Piper wake up its breakfast" said Annabeth

"I'm alive, I'm a wake what's cooking" I said in reply

"That's a lot to say and I think its bacon and sausage" said Annabeth

The breakfast hall looked amazing. It was a bright blue and a really nice wooden varnish.

"Hey Piper and hey Annabeth" said Rachel in a pair of Elmo pyjamas saying rock and Roll or something like that.

"Hey Rachel, nice pyjamas" I said

"Thanks Piper" Said Rachel

"Grub is up gals" said Hazel

"We have bacon and sausage" said Calypso

"Thanks girls for cooking" said Reyna

"It was no biggie really" said Hazel

"No it was fun" said Calypso.

We all sat down at the table. And well pretty much started talking about random things and stuff. And then soon after everyone got dressed. We were all told to put our swim wear on. I had a bit of trouble finding my bikini. Even though it was a baby blue colour which was one I found in Westfield's. It has a twist and a small bit of a baby pink going through it. The bottoms were just a baby blue.

"Annabeth have you seen my new bikini?" I asked while hunting around the room

"Nope sorry Piper but I saw it last night somewhere" Annabeth replied

"Thanks Annabeth I think I know where it is now" I said as I hurried into the bathroom and sure enough it was there. Great that's a good thing Annabeth helped me find it. Otherwise I'll be lost. Anyways I'm gonna walk out of this bathroom wearing it. Because If I don't it's gonna get lost then what am I going to do.

"Wow, Piper that bikini really suits you" said Annabeth

"I know and you helped me find the perfect one" I said. Now I need to throw on my jeans and my tee-shirt"

"And then we can go"

"Yep"

On the boat

"The wind it does wonders for my completion" said Rachel

"I feel sea sick" said Reyna. "And we haven't even left the shore yet"

"Why don't you go inside one of the two cabins and have a lie down I put some pull out beds in each for everyone" said Hazel

"Yeah I might as well have a lie down to feel better" said Reyna

"This is so cool" said Calypso

"I know right" I said

"I mean the pale blue tint to the sea. It's just a master piece. I wonder what it would be like to have a honeymoon on the sea" said Calypso

"With what guy though?" I asked

"Leo of course" said Calypso

"It's always gonna be team Leo for you" I said

"You got that right" said Calypso and then walked to the right side of the boat.

"So you excited about lunch?" Asked Annabeth

"Yeah I am" I said

"I that Drew likes to eat there. Sad that we're eating at the same place as a rat isn't it" said Annabeth

"Yeah it is" I said in a dreamy voice while staring out to sea

"What are you thinking about?" asked Annabeth

"Jason as usual" I said

"Hey, don't worry about him he'll be able to take care of himself" said Annabeth

"I hope your right" I said

"Hey, Pipes I'm always right and we both know it"

"Hmm, I wish life was so easy"

"I do as well. I actually wish Percy wasn't a somebody at school and he was well what we are the unique clan and stuff so I could actually ask him out on a date"

"It's not easy asking someone out. I had many chances did I take them nope I just let them go back into thin air"

"You did your best Piper you know you did. It's just he may still like you in that way. I mean you notebook each other each day and stuff. Not many guys do that they hide behind text messages and stuff you know"

"I guess but when we do what we do there is a lot more emotion to it, if you get what I mean"

"I so get what you mean"

"Hey girls we'll be docking soon. Also my parents hired us a shofar to bring us there and back. He also drives so we will get a ride up to the town centre which overlooks the beach and then we will go into the hotel for our lunch" said Hazel

"Thanks for the information" said Annabeth

"This seems like it's gonna be a really fun packed weekend" I said. "Also thanks Hazel for telling us that"

After docking and at the hotel

"What are you ordering for lunch?" asked Annabeth

"I'm getting spaghetti bolognaise" I said. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting Sea-bass" replied Annabeth. "Reyna what are you getting?"

"I'm gonna have a burger" replied Reyna

I have a feeling that this food convocation is getting a bit boring and I'm gonna start thinking about Jason. Ok I think I'm imagining this but I swear Jason is with Drew on that table at the doors.

"Girls is that Jason and Drew" I said

"That does look like Jason" Reyna said

"But how can you be sure" said Hazel

"Oh, I'm sure" said Reyna

"I'm gonna take a closer look" said Annabeth

"And if it isn't him what will you do" I said Reyna

"You girls talking about the Gracious Jason Grace" asked Rachel

"Yep, we are" I said

"Well as I follow Drew and him for no reason on Instagram I can confirm that, that person is Jason" said Rachel

Drew is really getting under my skin right now. She's so annoying. Ugh. She's everywhere I am. Now she's got Jason following her around like a puppet or something. I don't know what it is that makes her hate me but whatever the reason is I'm gonna figure out somehow. Anyways she thinks I've already lost this battle well it's just begun so how is that obvious. I mean I think she's lost. But how about I find this out at a later date and time. But she hasn't won yet.


	6. Chapter 6: Weekend part 2

**Hi guys, it's been a long time since I uploaded a chapter and I've been writing a lot of them. I'm currently wiring chapter 8. I haven't been able to upload in a while because I've been moving house and I Had to go three weeks with out internet and I've been really buzzy. But the next two chapters are going to be great. Well my friends think they are great. **

**Please review! anonymous reviews are accepted. So please review. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. **

**Kat**

* * *

So, Jason is here with Drew, just my luck. I don't know what she haves and I don't. Maybe I'll make a list.

I have money because my dad is a movie star. She has money because her parents invested in really good worldwide known businesses. I have a crazy hair style because I like to be myself. Her hair is "normal" because she likes to be the same as everyone else. Well in away being a trend setter isn't being the same as everyone else. In fact I think this is more like finding a way to beat her. Anyways everyone is now looking at me. I wonder why?

"Why are all of you looking at me?" I asked

"Because we wanted to know if you wanted to move seats to be a little closer to them" said Rachel

"I'm thinking we should move out there but only for fresh air and as far away from her as possible" I said

"So on the side behind Drew which is facing Jason or the other side facing Drew" said Hazel

"The side facing Jason" I said.

"Ok" said Annabeth. "Let's move out girls"

Normal P.O.V Eating

"Guys did you see the new who looks cute together page in the school newspaper" asked Annabeth

"I haven't why?" asked Hazel

"Because the latest cute couple is Piper and Leo" said Annabeth

"Ok, they got the group right but not the best friend" said Piper

"I know" said Reyna

"Did you people see the latest magazine cover of Oh So Glamour?" asked Rachel

"We haven't" said Calypso speaking for the others

"Well it's a picture of this model wearing a bikini in the winter" said Rachel

"Did they get the green screen right?" asked Piper

"By the sounds of things I don't think they did. I mean green screens aren't that hard to work" said Annabeth

"Really, winter isn't the season for a bikini" said Reyna. "Even I know that. So I'm not so far out of fashion as Drew says. I bet Drew will wear a bikini in winter now"

"If she does I'd have something to laugh at" said Piper

"Guys we need to hide our faces because it looks like Drew is leaving" said Annabeth changing the subject.

Jason's P.O.V

I need to text Piper to say how well that went. I even took her advice and as always it worked. I need to text her. As she said she's with the girls and I don't want to interrupt a beauty session.

_Jason: Piper your advice worked. And you'd never fucking guess who gave me a second chance. Yep Drew gave me a second chance isn't that great. News_

Huh. That's odd I heard Pipers text tone for when I text her.

Piper's P.O.V

Jason just texted me and he looks so confused. As I just turned around. This doesn't seem like it's going to go down well. I mean he seems happy. Damn it why does life have to be so damn hard. Why couldn't he of texted later. This is gonna seem like I'm spying on him. I don't want to see him upset at all. I feel so a shamed that I'm here right now. I'm gonna go down to the beach and it's a good thing you pay when you order. So I'm gonna go down to the beach.

Normal P.O.V the beach

"Piper?" said Jason

"Um, yeah" Piper said

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason

"I was out with the girls at the restaurant" Piper said

"Is that your excuse for spying on me on my date" said Jason becoming angry

"No, Jason I swear" said Piper

"You where weren't you" said Jason. "Admit it"

"Jase, I swear" said Piper

"I don't fucking believe you" said Jason. "You're supposed to be my friend"

"I am your friend Jason"

"NO you're not a friend wouldn't spy on the other"

"No they wouldn't"

"So you're admitting that you were spying on me"

"No, Jason it's not like that"

"And you're lying to me as well. I can't believe you were my friend from this point on wards this friendship is done"

"You have to be joking"

"I'm not and to prove it I'm deleting your number from my phone"

Jason then pulls out his Iphone and scroll's through his contacts till he finds Pipers number and deletes it.

"Sorry Piper but I don't need friends like you to get by"

"JASON I'M SORRY"

And then Jason left and Piper's friends come running to see tears falling down Pipers face

"Piper, whats wrong" said Annabeth in a soothing voice

"J-J-Jason thinks I-I was sp-spying on him" said Piper in between sobs

"Lets get back to the villa" said Hazel

Annabeth's point of view

Back at the villa

The crying got worse on the way back. Piper just won't stop crying. I'm gonna have to leave a voicemail of Piper crying because of him. She can't even tell us the full story. She was crying on the boat here. Then when we got here it was worse. And we're throwing a party tonight. We'd have to find a sound proof room for her and lock the door as somethings can get a little messy. In the bedroom department. But most of the rooms here are sound proof.

You know what screw waiting till the party to talk to Jason I'm gonna leave a voicemail

"Hi Jason its me Annabeth. I just wanted to ask you about what you did to Piper because she's crying buckets and I mean buckets soon we're gonna be flooded. She hasn't stopped crying since you left her at the beach. You can even listen"

And then after two long minutes of listening to Piper crying I hung up. Jason needs to pay for what he did to Piper. Maybe I should ask Clarissa and see what she can think of. Because we need to get Jason back hard for what did to Piper. I don't know how but he's gonna feel sorry for it.

Jason's P.O.V

I've just finished listening to Annabeth's voicemail and she sounds really angry. So Piper wasn't lying to me. So what am I meant to do say sorry and ask for a second chance? But Drew wants me to stay away from Piper. I love Drew but I think I may be falling for Piper. But Piper has made it clear that she wants to be friends. Besides why would she go on a date with me now after that? If she feels that way about me why didn't she tell me? But I may have not listened to her.

Anyways on a positive note me and the guys are going to a party which the girls are throwing. I think that I shouldn't go but you know what it doesn't really matter does it. I Mean Piper will stay away from me and Drew will be there so I'll be fine

Normal P.O.V

At the De Angelo's villa

"Dude why do you look so glum?" asked Percy. "When you and Drew are back together"

"I don't know man, I think I have feelings for Piper after how I treated her I don't think she'd go anywhere near me" Said Jason. "Annabeth's mad at me. But it's nice to see how she protects her friends though"

"I think I know how to stop Annabeth to stop being mad at you" Said Percy with a dirty smile on his face

"I know what you're thinking of" said Jason

"Tell me" said Percy

"You're thinking of hooking up with Annabeth tonight and somehow that's gonna stop her being mad at me" said Jason

"Did I say Annabeth I meant Piper. And you read my mind after I said that"

"Hey bro's sup" said Leo. Wearing a open shirt and a pair of swimming shorts showing the aline on his muscular chest.

"nothing's up bro. but your going dressed like that" said Percy

"Yep" said Leo

"Aren't you worried you'd attract Nico" said Jason

"Hey, guys" said Nico wearing all black with a long sleeved top and jeans. "Wow Leo you look hot. If I wasn't with Will and you weren't straight I'd totally be all into you"

"Speak of the devil" whispered Percy into Jason's ear

"I know right" whispered Jason to Percy

Piper's P.O.V the party

I've finally stopped crying and my voice is dead. I totally don't want to come out of my room here. But I don't want Jason to think that I care more about him than a friend. I know that Annabeth left him a voicemail about ten minutes back. But I will never let him think that he has won. He will not beat me now not ever. This is a battle of emotions and I ain't going down swinging

* * *

**So did you guys like this chapter. Cause I kinda enjoyed writing it. I chose a memory from my life to write some of this. Because what's the point in reading something if you yourself can't relate to it. But all of that bit doesn't make much sense and I know my punctuation is bad but still it's something. Please review. And I know for a fact there is some juicy stuff in the next chapter. Along with betrayal. **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Kat**


	7. Chapter 7: The party

**So last updated this story. Thank you to the two current people who reviewed. This story will soon be on whatpad. I'm still currently writing chapter eight. I'll try not to go on a long break again. Because that means all of you are waiting for this story to be finished and so enough with the boring stuff and enjoy this chapter. More sadness in store and fun. It's a party will Piper be able to live it up or will she still be in her room crying. I also Don't own Percy Jackson. **

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

Poor Piper. She's missing out on one fab party. I feel sorry for her. I mean it's not right. Jason treating her like that. Still I need to get Piper out of that room and into that amazing baby blue dress which is defiantly well above her knee. Maybe she'd find a new crush and a guy that she'd like more than Jason she needs to get over him.

Normal P.O.V

"Annabeth, stop writing your homework and help me with my make-up" said Reyna

"Take a chill pill I'm coming" said Annabeth

"Wow, Reyna I'd never think that you'd look so amazing. In that purple dress" said Hazel with a thumbs up

"And you look amazing to with your hair crimped and the leather jacket and the skater skirt" said Reyna.

"It's been a few hours, girls and the house looks ready apart from this room. Should I go and get Piper" said Rachel. Wearing a sea-green dress with her hair straightened out and tied into a pony tail.

"Maybe" said Annabeth. "But we at least should get her dressed up in case she exits the room. We don't want Drew making fun of her now do we?"

"No way" said Piper as she came out of her room. "Am I letting Jason and Drew think that they have won? Because Piper McLean is not a quitter"

"That's the spirt" said Rachel. While everyone was applauding her.

"SO where is my dress" asked Piper

"It's hanging up in the closet over there" said Annabeth.

When Piper opened the closet she gasped at how beautiful her dress was. "Who brought this dress I must know?" said an enthusiastic Piper.

"I did" said Annabeth

"OH MY GOD IT'S Beautiful" said Piper

"Your welcome" said Annabeth.

Time skip: one hour

"No time for adjustments to the place its go time people are arriving. Girls please say you put bikinis underneath those dresses" said Reyna

"I did" said Piper

"Same here" said Annabeth

"We're going swimming in the sea! Why didn't you tell me" said Rachel

"LOL!" said Piper

"What I didn't know" said Rachel

"To late now cause the boys are here"

"Ekk, do I look ok?" asked Annabeth tugging on her clothes

"You look fucking perfect" said Percy as he walked through the door. And when he said that Annabeth looked ready to collapse.

"Nice to see you to….." said Annabeth looking at Percy's bear chest.

"Why are you looking at me like that" said Percy

"No reason" Said Annabeth cursing herself for looking at him flirtatiously.

While Percy and Annabeth were having their little privet chat Piper caught a glimpse of Jason and then she decides to go in the other direction.

"Hey, Nico" said Piper

"Hi, Piper have you seen Will?" asked Nico

"No sorry" said Piper as Nico walked on she bumps into Leo

"Hey Pips Jason is looking for you" said Leo

"Hey ya Leo, do you know why Jason is looking for me and where is he?" asked Piper

"Oh, he found your room and so he's in there. But he didn't tell me why. It's not nice to keep things from best mates. Oh, and good luck. But don't break my heart Beauty queen" said Leo

"I'll try not to. Also you look good who you trying to impress?" asked Piper

"Calypso" said Leo and walked off

Piper's room a few minutes later

"Jason" said Piper

"Hi Piper" said Jason

"So you wanted to talk to me" said Piper

"I just wanted you to know that I feel bad about what happened earlier" said Jason. "And if you want to stay away from me I can clearly see why"

"So, you're apologising" said Piper. "But you never apologise"

"I know but it's time for a change and I don't think I want to be with Drew anymore" said Jason

"How comes?" asks Piper

"Because I have feelings for you" said Jason

"Wait what?" said Piper

"Never mind" said Jason

Piper's P.O.V

After the party

It looks like Will, Nico, Percy, Leo, Frank, Jason and Bianca are staying over tonight. And that means were sharing rooms with the guys. Hazel is with Frank, Annabeth is with Percy, Nico and Will have their own room, Leo is with Calypso and Bianca has her own room. So that means Jason is with me. Yay. But I swear he said that he has feelings for me. Damn it. Anyways there are condoms everywhere. Percy and Annabeth kissed so they're probably gonna do it tonight. And well that leaves me and Jason on talking terms and I only packed matching underwear to wear to bed. Damn it. So that means he'd see all of me. And if he does like me then that's gonna make things worse for him. And hell knows what will happen.

Jason's P.O.V

Damn it. I'm stuck with the girl I love more than Drew and all I brought to sleep in are this really tight shorts. So she may see my erection I get every time I'm near her or think about her. Nico even thought I was going gay. God that was a awkward convo.

Normal P.O.V

A while later

"Hey Jason" said Piper as Jason came into the room wearing his tight shorts.

"Hey" said Jason. "Sorry I was being a dick earlier"

"Its fine" said Piper

Jason moved from his camp bed to Pipers bed to sit next to her.

"I know I never apologise to people because I always mean what I say but I am truly and honestly sorry" said Jason and hugged Piper

Piper hugged him back and noticed something in Jason's shorts. "I wonder what that is" Piper thought.

"Remember the talent show in year 5?" asked Jason

"Yeah why?" said Piper

"Can you remember the song my band sang?" Jason asked

"Yeah the one you wrote… Right?" said Piper

"Yeah" said Jason. "But as you didn't hear me earlier. I may as well tell you again. The song I wrote was about you because although I was dating Drew. I-I-I w-wanted to uh, be with y-y-you more. But if you don't feel that way then fine"

"Wait you liked me since year 5" said Piper. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I tried to but I didn't know how to tell you" said Jason. "And then you were with Luke"

"Oh, Jason" said Piper.

Then Jason leaned closer to Piper and they kissed. The kiss was subtle and gentle. It made Piper feel weak. Which means it was a good thing to be sitting down.

When they finally broke apart Jason said "Best kiss ever"

"Jason you do know that was my first kiss. Right?" said Piper

"I didn't think that. I thought you kissed Luke many times" said Jason

"Don't ever change" said Piper. "But aren't you cheating on Drew?"

"I am now cheating on Drew. But she cheats on me. So we'll be having secret meetings at my place and yours"

"This sounds like a bad idea" thought Piper

"Can I have your number?" asked Jason

"Oh, yeah you need it since you were being a dumbass and jumped to conclusions" said Piper before she gave him her number

"Thanks"

"No problem"

And then after about a hour of chatting about the past they drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Please review. Next chapter coming soon called What happened after the party in two years**


	8. Chapter 8: Two years later

Pipers P.O.V

Even though it is two years later and we are no longer in year nine, I can still remember me waking up with my head on Jason's chest. A lot has happened over these last two years. I have drifted away from Jason. And I still have all my good friends around me. And Annabeth's cousin Magnus has joined our school. Annabeth is looking out for him a lot and he seems to have a strong point in Norse mythology. Whereas Annabeth is stronger particularly in Greek mythology.

It's nice having my friends around me, when things between me and Jason are now a bit screwed up. I mean, after that party what happened wasn't my fault. I didn't tell him to do what he did that night. Which when we were back at school gained him a lot more street credit than he thought. Drew is still ruining my life and did I mention this is my last month at this school. At least exams are over though.

But prom is around the corner and I'm still trying to find what to wear. And I've only got three weeks. And all I have my mind set on is this lovely pastel pink dress. It's a fishnet kind of thing at the top which is decorated in sparkles and then it has a nice little waist bit around it with more sparkles and it just about touches the floor. It's very basic but very elegant. Annabeth has her eyes on a blue dress, because she has managed to stay with Percy. And her dress is so beautiful I can only attempt to describe which I will do now, her dress is a lovely blue with silk sleeves which are mid length. It has a trail behind it and there is an ombre of sparkles going down the dress.

I have to admit her dress does look better than mine and there is only one problem for me about the whole prom thing and that is all my friends already have dates, even Reyna. Which isn't fair. Luke hasn't even asked me out and yeah, he has been with so many girls now that it's unreal to think that I Piper Mclean stands a chance at being asked to prom. But I can't ask Jason and he can't ask me because he's already going with Drew and boy did she make that clear to me. I just don't know if it's worth spending all that money on a dress when I'm not sure if I should even go.

Normal P.O.V

"She's been out of it for a good ten minutes now" said Hazel

"Agreed" said Annabeth

"Piper, can you hear us?" asked Rachel

"Huh, what?" Piper asked

"You zoned out for a bit, you okay" asked Reyna

"Yeah, I'm fine" Piper said

"Good, because we need to do lots of hair ideas tonight and we are all going to go to your house this weekend to try out some hair styles" said Annabeth

"Cool, I'll make sure to be stocked up on, hairspray and hair accessories" said Piper

"Good, because we need all of those things and lots of it" said Hazel

"Anyways as we are on the subject of prom, Piper you should try for prom queen" said Annabeth

"Seriously, me as prom queen?" questioned Piper

"Yeah, with all the work you do. And let's not forget how nice you are" said Reyna

"But, I'll be up against Drew" stuttered Piper

"You shouldn't let her control your life" said Annabeth

"I know, but you've all been there in primary when she took Jason away from me. You saw the effect, that had" said Piper

"Yeah, but imagine this Jason running for prom king and you running for prom queen. You're at prom, you look stunning in the dress that you will buy, your hair and makeup on point. Suddenly the prom king and queen results come through. Jason is prom king. It's between you and Drew for prom queen. They call out your name, Drew faints you cry. Then Jason realises you've been there for him all along" said Annabeth

"Great story Annabeth, but it's never gonna happen, besides you can't attend solo" said Piper

And just then Annabeth's cousin Magnus joined them. "And who says you're going solo?" Magnus said

"What, you're taking me to prom now" said Piper

"Well, I've only been here for a full year now. And besides Annabeth said she'd pay me for this" said Magnus

"Annabeth, how much money did you offer?" asked Rachel

"About £100" said Annabeth

"Why?" asked Reyna

"Because Piper here has an actual chance to be with Jason and besides Magnus has his eye on the new girl Sam" said Annabeth

"Shut up" said Magnus turning a light shade of red

"Exactly my point guys" said Annabeth

"Well this prom shall be interesting" said Piper

"Well, you mean the build-up shall be" said Annabeth

Jason's P.O.V

I don't know why I am going with Drew to prom. Percy tried talking me out of it, Nico even said it is going to be a big mistake, Frank got me set up for running for prom King. We already know I've won it. And Drew is running for prom queen. So she's more than likely going to win, since there is no one running against her.

Piper probably would though. I mean why she would miss out on an opportunity like this it just doesn't make sense. But Piper doesn't do pretty dresses, and makeup. So I doubt she'd go to prom. She's more of a casual party person.

* * *

**So this is the end of this chapter, there is only one more and it shall be awesome. And hey this is over a year. now. And we are finally coming to an end. I am so sorry I haven't been able to upload recently. Been a bit busy for like ages. And I forgot to upload this so yeah. We have one more chapter left and then we shall never see each other again. Unless you want to read more of my work.**

**At the moment I am currently doing some Young Avengers stories. Most are on their second or third chapter. But it would mean a lot if you would check them out, there is no actual relationship between my stories and the comics. So you don't have to worry. **


	9. Chapter 9: Prom

**Hey, guys I'm back and guess what, there is even more drama than normal, will Piper go to the prom. Because remember she was thinking that she wasn't going to go. And are her friends using her, just to look great at prom since she may not go. Well your about to find out. Sorry for taking over a month to upload.**

* * *

_Pipers P.O.V_

This is actually it, the biggest part of secondary school. The one part which is all popularity votes and contests. I never really wanted it to end up like this, because the me from when I was in primary always wanted to be prom queen. And the me actually living this moment that I actually can't believe that I am living. But the whole problem with prom is that there is no one who wants to go with me. But Annabeth did get her cousin Magnus to ask me to prom all informal of course. But that's only because he likes that new girl called Samantha.

I'm starting to think that whatever Drew has done to sabotage me is actually taking its effect now. She almost stopped me from being friends with Jason. She almost destroyed the little self-confidence I had. Just so she could win. But I've always had Annabeth, Hazel, Rachel and Reyna looking out for me. Yeah, that's friendship. We've always stuck together, the Awesome five you could call us.

_Normal P.O.V: Break_

"Piper!" said an excited Annabeth

"Yeah, what" said Piper, whining slightly

"You've just beaten Drew, in the race for prom queen" said Annabeth

"I've got to be dreaming" said Piper

"Nope, you're not" said Annabeth

"Really?" asked Piper to her friends

"Yeah" said Reyna

"Not possible" said Piper

"Possible" said Annabeth

"And, besides with the dress you currently have your eyes on means that pretty much all of the boys will be asking you to dance" said Hazel. "Which really isn't necessary"

"Well thanks guys but I'm not going" said Piper

"WHAT!" shouted Rachel "Not going are you insane"

"No, no I'm not. Last time I checked I was perfectly sane" said Piper

"But still" said Rachel

"Yeah, you should go" said Annabeth

"And hopefully Jason, will be staring at you all night" said Hazel

"Yeah, but he's with Drew and besides it's just a crush" said Piper

"Just a crush, Just a crush" said Annabeth. "JUST A CRUSH"

"Annabeth, gez, stop screaming" said Piper. "But yeah, slowly you change how you feel I mean it's totally normal"

"No, you've had a crush on Jason since primary. That is not just a crush and he wasn't your first crush either" said Annabeth. "Which means your point is in denied"

"When did you become an expert on romance" said Piper

"Guys, it's prom chill" said Reyna. "We don't need a meltdown"

"Yeah, I guess so" said Annabeth

"And hey, I'm still going with your cousin" said Piper

_After school about 16:00_

The girls where listening to all their favourite music artists from Taylor Swift to Ready Set.

"These songs are so good" said Reyna as she was throwing her arms in the air as she tried to do her mascara

"I know" said Piper as she was dancing about with wet hair

"Hey, Piper once your hair is dry can you do my hair" said Reyna

"Yeah, sure" said Piper

"Cool" said Reyna

"Snacks guys" called Rachel

"Food" screamed Piper, running over to it

Within minutes all of the biscuits and chips where eaten. At least the girls weren't in their dresses and they were in their normal clothes.

_About twenty minutes later_

"Right now, Reyna sit down" said Piper

"Ok" said Reyna

"Your hair is gonna be on fleck after this, trust me" said Piper

"Ok" said Reyna

"Guys who has the curler?" asked Piper

"Oh, it's over there" said Reyna

"Great" said Piper

Piper left a small fraction of Reyna's dark brown hair to the side as she curled and back combed her hair. Then about an hour later she was doing her plait. Which was used like a hair band keeping the hair out of Reyna's face. By this time all of the others were dressed.

Annabeth's dirty blond hair was in a plait with some roses in the plait. Her dress was a baby blue, which is a one shoulder and it has lace over the top of it. Hazel was wearing a pastel purple dress which had a layer over the top. Her hair was kind of messy but in a fashionable way. Rachel was wearing a black dress which was short underneath an extra layer. Her hair was in a donut. All who was remaining was Piper.

"Piper, Magnus has just texted me to say he's not going to prom" said Annabeth

"Really" said Piper sounding a little disappointed

"Yeah, I guess you won't be with Jason" said Annabeth. "But who cares that you don't have a date"

"I care and plus I'll just keep hearing it from drew as well" said Piper

"Come on, we'll be leaving school soon. She can't dictate your life forever" said Annabeth

"You guys sure" said Piper, "That you want me to come"

"We're your friends so yes we are" said Annabeth

"But I'll be late, there isn't enough time for me to get ready" said Piper

"Well, as long as you go we're fine" said Annabeth

Then there was the sound of a car horn. The other girls left

_An hour later Piper's P.O.V_

I spoke to Jason a while ago now. He said he's going to prom, I said I wasn't then it was taking him to long to reply that I shut my curtains. And now here I am dressed in that baby pink dress that I brought which is in a princess style. I actually look ok and so does my hair. I added in a few extensions to make it longer and it looks really nice. The curls are amazing though.

I actually think I'm ready but I need to do my makeup. Maybe winged eyeliner, baby pink or dirty pink eyeshadow. I can't wait.

_Ten minutes later_

Well, I've just been dropped at the school. Which means I can' back out. I even managed to grab the note that I was going to show Jason once. I don't really know why though.

_Normal P.O.V_

"Piper, you're here" said Annabeth

"OMG, girl you look like toats perfect" said Hazel

"Really Hazel" asked Piper

"Yeah" said Hazel

"Guys, here's some news. PIPER you're here, great this is gonna be good" said Rachel

"Why?" asked Piper

"Just keep walking forward into the centre ok" said Rachel. "Because someone is staring at you from there"

Piper walked into the centre and saw Jason, who was standing right in front of her. Just staring. Drew was just finishing up talking to her friends to go and talk to Jason. But then she noticed Piper, and just looked at him like _seriously you're looking at her like that, when it should be me. You're girlfriend_.

"Piper" said Jason with a look of shock on his face. "You look absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks" said Piper blushing

"Jason, come here we need to dance" said Drew trying to keep him away from Piper

"Not gonna happen, Drew. You've been playing me too long. Don't think I don't know about what you've done countless of times underneath the bleachers" said Jason

"Wait, you're braking up with me" said Drew

"I guess you could call it that" said Jason

Drew then ran off crying and saying she'll get him back for that.

"So anyways" said Jason, taking Pipers hand, "Wanna head outside, I wanna talk to you about something"

"Yeah, sure" said Piper

The air outside was warm. The whole quad was covered in decorations and lights. But there were some dark places. Jason reached down into the pocket of his trousers and grabbed a sheet of paper which was folded. He gave it to Piper and let her read it. The paper said 'I love you'. Piper then gave him the now kind of torn sheet of paper. Jason read it and it said the exact same three words as his.

"Jason, I'm just going to say this, before I lose the courage. I've been there all along, since Primary, when you won the talent show. I've helped you countless of times to get over Drew and what she had done. I get your sense of humour; I listen to the songs that she stopped you listening to. I've been here all along. Because I know that you belong with me. My skater boy"

* * *

**Well hope you guys liked this whole story. It is now complete. Took me from the day I uploaded the last chapter to make this one. I don't know if it was the ending you all expected, but it's an ending worth waiting for. And I know the story kinda didn't make sense in places. But the only reason why this has been completed is because of my detentions, that I keep getting.  
But thanks to those detentions, you got your ending. There wasn't much swearing in the end and it was fun writing this story. And here's a lesson you may have picked up on, which most of us should live by ****no matter what happens to you, you can't just give up. You have to keep fighting for what you want. And what you need. You can't let those bullies keep you down forever. ****  
No one could teach that better than Piper did. I also used inspiration from some of my friends, and the things I have been through in my life. And as it is the end, you can always ask for more stories like this one, maybe a prologue if you want me to do one, so we have a better ending. I don't know. But what I do know is that if you like the Young Avengers, get yourself over to my other stories. This is my first completed story, and it may take some time to complete one.  
But goodbye for now. Thanks for reading this story.  
Also apologies for this chapter being crap. I just wanted to finish it. **


End file.
